


【银高】猫与满月

by kazalan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 自从失去左腕以来，情事对高杉日渐消弱的体力而言属于比较奢侈的消耗。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 8





	【银高】猫与满月

**Author's Note:**

> 高杉失去左腕后生存隐居的IF设定。  
> 2013年的高诞贺文，原本是以动画150为范本，没想到……现在会给自己捅好几刀。  
> 大约只有R15的程度。

伴随着银时最后的律动，高杉仅存的右臂已经无法做到只是单纯地让自己贴紧银时保持平衡，全部的情欲从绷紧的指尖宣泄成银时后背上长长一道抓痕。而银时，及时扶住高杉失衡滑落的身子，代替那只残臂让彼此重新拥为一体。

空旷的静寂中两人短促的喘息交叠在一起。

自从失去左腕以来，情事对高杉日渐消弱的体力而言属于比较奢侈的消耗。这次没有中途失去意识，他觉得自己算是足够努力了。但被银时抚摸着头发调笑说“还想再来一次，不过看来你已经不行了”时，连抬手敲一下这颗白卷毛脑袋都难如千里征程，大概这已是极限了罢。

闭上眼任由银时浅浅吻着自己的头发、前额和眼睑，这感觉像是被毛茸茸的大型犬舔脸，他并不讨厌。

“现在几点了？”意识终于从温暖的余韵中脱开身后，银时问。

“笨蛋，我怎么可能知道。”这栋屋子没有时钟那类精密计算时间流逝的机械，高杉也很中意现在这速度模糊的隐士生活，他看了一眼铺满半间和室的清亮月光，“大概过了午夜吧。”

这个时点再烧洗澡水显然是件麻烦事，加上之前银时抱着瓶大吟酿突然跑来于是两人先是小酌了几杯，微醺的状态伴之现在身体的疲劳，最终他们也只是用干净的毛巾和现成的热水擦净身子。

整个人都懒得动弹的高杉被银时换了身淡雪的单衣，倚坐墙边听银时一边换被褥一边抱怨这里没有现代化设备的不满——没有电就算了，没煤气是几个意思？！

看了一会儿就腻味了，他把视线转向屋外。

月光如水，落地凝霜。草木摇曳间，夏夜的凉风和铃虫的奏乐缓缓飘进屋内。

“银时。”

“……次一定要让假发买……嗯？什么事？”

“我想看月亮。”

银时带着一头问号回首，望着高杉的脸看了一阵子，咧嘴笑得颇为荡漾。口头应着“好，好，马上”，不知在门边忙活什么。高杉开始不耐烦，他试图把自己挪到门边去，无奈从腰到胳膊甚至腿脚都出不了多大的劲，最终还是银时盘着腿将高杉躺放在怀里，两人一起晒月亮。银时那家伙在这大夏天还把高杉的衣襟拢得严严实实，说是防止被月亮看太多。

今夜的圆月清晰得彷如挂在眼前的日本画，上面的环形山像是纸纹，伸手可触。

“呐呐，我说高杉啊。”银时保持荡漾的笑脸和荡漾的情绪，“你是不是觉得刚刚那几轮特别好？”

“哈？”

“因为很少见到你完事后情绪这么好的样子嘛。”

“那是因为屋外的月光。”

“啧啧，一把年纪了还因为害羞讲出这么可爱的借口。银桑今晚可是超努力了哟，整个是以服务的心态在努力哟。”

现在的银时就是个叼到飞盘摆着尾巴求摸头的犬类生物，高杉觉得与其放他纠缠不休，不如还是给他想要的奖赏：“好吧，还算不坏。不过你不会就企图用这个作为礼物打发我吧，说什么‘银桑的爱的精髓’之类的。”

“在这里与世隔绝没有时钟也没有日历甚至不通电的生活你竟然还记得日期？”

高杉用眼神指了指起居室的方向：“今天，不对，已经是昨天了。假发带着一个大包裹跑来自称是生日礼物的驯鹿使者，后来自己抱头说记错了日期来早一天，然后跑掉了。”

眼前变成是银时在抱头：“混蛋假发！人家老子我计划了半年的惊喜计划这就泡汤了哦！”

“说得就像是你真有准备什么似的。”

“被你小看可是会让银桑感到困扰呢，高杉君。”银时突然又变回了一张意气满满的脸，像只充气的河豚，说着他拉过了门边的烟管盒子，原来刚才磨磨叽叽是在准备这东西。

高杉仰躺在有淡淡松香的木制走廊上，抬头凝望银时哼着歌捻烟丝的脸。这个死鱼眼的幼年好友最常得到的评价是欠缺丰富的面部表情，因而高杉也格外喜欢看他只在两人独处时展露的喜与忧。

“好了！”

银时猫起腰，挪动膝枕的位置让高杉坐起身子，软靠在自己肩窝里，随后伸手递上他手里的烟管。袅绕青烟为月光的瀑流多染上了一层薄薄的色彩。高杉挑剔地审视了一番：“哪弄来的？”

“唔…………万事屋注册商标？”

也就是说是这家伙的自制手工烟吗？高杉嗤地笑了。

高杉爱用的雕纹烟管是战时搞到的，失去了那么多之后唯有这东西鬼使神差地仍伴着他。他习惯性地将琥珀烟嘴含在唇间，舌尖轻舔后再深吸。没等高杉吟味完毕，他背后的银时一脸坐卧不宁的样子把扶额、仰头、懊恼、无声长啸等一系列动作完成了一整套。

“你干嘛呢？”一口青烟带着夏天濡湿的空气喷到银时脸上，高杉没好气地问。

“不是，那什么，拜托你，用正常一点的方式吸烟管行不行？银桑现在很纠结好吗？很痛苦很矛盾你知道么？心中的野兽在咆哮你可以理解吗？”银时是真的显得很痛苦。

“关我什么事。”

“靠，如果今天不是你生日谁还管你能不能继续承受激烈运动！”

银时的怨言被丢到了一边，高杉继续描述着对当前供品的感想：“这烟叶太呛口，香味不足，你没晒足时间吧。味道糟透了。”

“被发现了？你这老烟枪。因为最近梅雨啊我也没办法。”银时自己试着吸了一口，随即揪紧了眉，“其实吧，我觉得烟这东西无论好坏味道都一样糟糕。”说罢他正要反手将烟管搁回去时，他怀里的人不满地皱眉，用眼神示意还要。

“不是糟透了吗？”

高杉哼了一声：“我是说糟透了，但没说让你放回去。”

“是是，听你的吩咐，女王大人。”

就像是猫的视线会追着移动物，高杉的右眼也跟着银时手腕的移动在骨碌骨碌转动。这一次，他的目光落点在银时的手上，准确地说，是手上的伤。攘夷战争一别以来，银时和高杉身上都各自添了不少彼此不知晓的伤口，但银时的这一道伤高杉是知道的。它自虎口笔直贯穿掌心，曾经也挺深，现在倒也愈合得只剩一道红线。

就像两人之间的深壑，时间与命运无所不能，它们削去脓水腐肉，自幼根植在心脏的羁绊则化作新的血肉为他们一一填补。

想到这里高杉有点想发笑，究竟怎样有幽默感的命运才会让他们重新走到一起，近似滑稽。他抬起右手，试着抚摸那道伤痕。上一次是透过长刀，硬质的钢刃那头传递来的是白夜叉压倒性力量的冰山一角。现在透过两层皮肤和倾泻而下的月光，银时掌心的温度浸染过来，伴着幻象，高杉听到了不可能听见的心跳，正渐渐与他自己的心跳共鸣。

“怎么，现在知道心疼我了？”银时见状笑了起来，低头在高杉耳边嘟哝，“那时候可痛了。”

“我倒是满意得很。至少这道伤是属于我的。”

“喂喂，往自己男人身上留刀口子很爽吗。要这么说的话……”口头上似是在赌气，银时伸长手臂，从后面给靠在自己怀中的高杉一个熊抱。

“我怀里的全都属于我！哼哼，输了吧。”

半是打趣半是认真的情人睦言，银时等了许久也没等来对方的吐槽。高杉反倒是伸出手——仅存的右手——梳理着银时那头自然卷，像是情事时的催促，又像是幼时的玩闹，从小到大银时没少嘲笑过高杉的身高，高杉也从不忘记玩弄银时的卷毛。

就这么埋首在高杉的颈窝里，银时似乎听见高杉轻微的笑。滑过夜风，压过虫鸣，拂过衣襟，轻轻浅浅的笑声，是他们之间失落已久的宁静。

2013.8.5


End file.
